


In Which Two Become One

by fall_out_fanboy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gentle Sex, M/M, Short One Shot, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_out_fanboy/pseuds/fall_out_fanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, sweet moment between lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Two Become One

Gerard moaned as he felt Franks soft lips move slowly along his jawbone. His strong calloused hands ran down Gerard's soft back. As the older man had completely opened himself up to Frank, offered him this. To be so vulnerable, in the arms of his loved one.

Their bodies were intertwined and they seemed to function as one. Their movements flowed together and their noises combined making beautiful music, music for only them to hear.

Gerard's body was warm and soft in all the right places, and Frank felt so right touching him. It was as if they were the same person, like Frank had known this body his whole life. Gerard rolled his head back as Frank's hips rolled into him, and the way the light caught his features made Gerard look so damn beautiful, Frank couldn't help the grin that danced across his face.

Gerard caught Franks grin and returned it, with eyes that were heavy lidded from lust and love. Neither man could understand how they'd gotten so damn lucky, so blessed to have a man so much better than himself in the same bed as him, giving him attention like they were the only two people on earth.

The two men's sweaty bodies pulled even closer than either thought possible as they both climaxed in tandem. Frank let Gerard's name slip out of his mouth, and Gerard rolled his head back, and basked in Frank's warmth. 

For this moment, for right now, they functioned as one. They were no longer Frank and Gerard, but one entity. One unit. Fused together by their love for one another and their desire to protect each other. And just for now, just for this moment, they both got a taste of paradise in the form of a wonderful man.


End file.
